To provide basic information for improved design of enzyme effects as chemotherapeutic agents, proton inventories (determinations of the number of protons in each binding state) will be conducted of the transition states for reactions which exemplify proton bridges, induced general catalysis, covalent catalysis, cooperative catalysis, "no proton transfer" catalysis, non-equilibrated intermediates, and for the action of enzymes.